Venturian Battle (Show)
Venturian Battle '''is a television series about the Venturian Battle network. Robert Xavier Jacob, a man who is on a mission to try to kill the unfortunately immortal "Clip" tribe (tribe of cannibals). In order to stop the kill able menaces "Ere", "Gla", and "Lugger" (Crawler, Shooter, and Pipipitribes ,respectively). But even the weakest of the super villains Ere could still kill Robert. Robert needs to gather his brothers, Terrence,Tyler, Athanasios, Scottie, Prisco, Cyan, and Boyce. And this plot was scrapped after day one, every other episode is one-off missions. Venture is rated TV-14 V/L Characters Robert Xavier Jacob: The main character. Robert has all sorts of flaws. Robert is a gambler, drinker, and rude, but setting all that aside, he is heroic, too the point he would sacrifice his life for the greater good. Robert loves his brothers like hell. Robert never dies or even gets hurt throughout the show. He is voiced by Matt Lanter. Terrence Jacob: Robert's brother, who is drunk. Terrence is Terrence. He is voiced by Jake McDorman. Tyler Jacob: The handsome but childish brother of Robert. Tyler is shown drinking beer in every episode, but never gets drunk, unlike Terrence. Tyler put nuts on a statue once. He is voiced by Jaris Padalecki. Athansios Jacob: Athansios is the only African brother of Robert, and generally participates in events and tournaments. Scottie Jacob: Scottie is the only ginger brother of Robert, and generally likes being called "The Jacob who Must not be Named". Prisco Jacob: Prisco is the only albino brother of Robert, and participates in gluttony and drugs, but is still a hero in the end. Cyan Jacob: Cyan enjoys riding minecarts and Babirusa in several competetions, but generally perfers riverboats the most. Boyce Jacob: Boyce is a noble warrior, who perfers fisticuffs over swordfighting, but still uses a blade if needed to fight for the greater good. Trivia * Venture is rated TV-14-V/L. Violence is for the gore scenes(examples: Clip being chopped apart, the Undead Dlabmen are realistic skeleton zombies), Language is for the cursing (they say the s word). * Cannibals and Shooters are decapitated a lot, sometimes as suicide. * None of Robert or his brothers die or get hurt. * All the members of the Apocalypse Team are also in Morphers. * Venture is also a movie and game series. * The old episodes are planned to receive a complete overhaul, such as removing Clip and Morphers. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Robert's penis is seen next to a tree. * Robert pisses on Clip and Aperture's grave. Violence & Gore * Throughout the show, Cannibals have their heads and arms cut off, Shooters are decapitated, Pipipis commit exploding suicide, Crawlers get stomped on, among other acts. These are accompanied by none or minimal multicolored blood. * Later episodes involve realistic war violence, such as usage of Acetone Peroxide stern chasers, tanks, and other military weapons. Many minor, unnamed, or one-time characters die during these events. * The Undead Dlabmen who return from Venture: Halloween are realistic zombies ripped open in spots, revealing a realistic skeleton, as well as having realistic decay over their body. In addition, red blood is shown on their blades and mouths, a first time in the show. They also have a slimy green fluid visible. * Human characters fatally drown, burn to crisps, hit the ground too hard, and get murdered by creatures. * One character is clashed to death with a battle ax, a pool of white blood spills when he dies. * Some deaths by rocks, saw blades, snapping traps, plasma, spears, and live traps, when the deaths occur, the dead gets flung around environments, impaled on darts, and sliced up, including decapitation. Black and white blood splashes accompany every death. * In one episode characters control large robotic mobile suits as they engage in battle across stadium battlefields. They use blades, pistols, and energy blasts in melee and ranged attacks against hostile villain mobile suits. Fighting gets intense with gunfire and frequent explosions. Eventually, they engage in combat against waves of invaders, one-on-one battles, and team fights. * In Mutant Conquest, to kill the Mutated Monsters, the Jacobs use guns, Gardner Guns, missile launchers, and various elemental fire broadswords and electricity staffs to murder saboteurs. Combat gets intense eventually and is accompanied by real gunfire and large explosions. There are also dramatic space shuttle fights and characters getting shot, electrocuted, and choked. Splashes of white blood appear on the screen when characters are hurt in this episode, and monsters emit splashes of black liquid when killed. * In Creature Battlers, the Jacobs use firearms, long swords, and frag grenades to fight skeleton creatures in ranged and melee fights. Other characters also kill hostiles by using various bear traps including electrical, arrows, and noxious fuel. Combat includes frequent gunfire, explosions, and cries of death. * In Tactical Nuke, Robert Jacob finds the Special Forces, who have a briefcase holding an explosive, and he goes off to warn the other Jacob Knights. However, Count Lionel gets the bomb, and activates it, not knowing Robert is near; Robert is then buried in rubble. Profanity * Common usage of words such as "sh*t" and "sh**ty". * In Rookie they use the word "f**k" for the first time in the show. * They say "a**hole" in Mutant Conquest. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking * Elixirs are referenced to be alcohol several times, and give effects of speed boosts, health regeneration, night vision, and swimming speed boosts. * At Ocean Cocker Gambling Establishment a lot of patrons smoke cigars and cigarettes. * Their is a restaurant called Doyon Want Get Goblet of Beer? which, as the name implies, serves beer. Frightening/Intense Scenes * In night scenes, creatures come out and try to assassinate people. * The music is suspenseful and can be considered horrifying. * In episodes after Venture: Halloween came out, they travel to Hell, a hellish dimension which is dark and full of deadly creatures and a colossal ocean of molten rocks. Hell is an extremely intense, terrifying area. * Pipipis are the most well-known creatures in Venture, who reappear in the show, and are legendary for jump scaring players. In a nutshell, they are monsters that sneak up on characters and after they are close enough, they will explode. In the show, characters encountering them never escape the blast. * Some scenes are in dark cavities surrounded by Cannibals, Shooters and Crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * Exspouses are scary, as they are like flying ghost octopuses. They make sounds like someone dying. * Some dialouge makes references to horror movies or R rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the movie outside of the show, as it does not tell you what it is referencing directly. Some make references to movies like Insidious or The Shining, which are suspense/horror-type movies. * In one episode characters control large robotic mobile suits as they engage in battle across stadium battlefields. They use blades, pistols, and energy blasts in melee and ranged attacks against hostile villain mobile suits. Fighting gets intense with gunfire and frequent explosions. Eventually, they engage in combat against waves of invaders, one-on-one battles, and team fights. * In Mutant Conquest, to kill the Mutated Monsters, the Jacobs use guns, Gardner Guns, missile launchers, and various elemental fire broadswords and electricity staffs to murder saboteurs. Combat gets intense eventually and is accompanied by real gunfire and large explosions. There are also dramatic space shuttle fights and characters getting shot, electrocuted, and choked. Splashes of white blood appear on the screen when characters are hurt in this episode, and monsters emit splashes of black liquid when killed. * Spoilers: In Tactical Nuke, Robert Jacob is caught in a mushroom cloud while inside of a research facility, and is buried under the debris. He struggles to escape, but realizes he has no pickax or Powerful Elixir, and gives up sorrowfully. However, Lionel eventually comes and unearths him from the rip rap. Suggested MPAA Rating: PG-13 for fantasy violence and language. Tropes * Ace Custom: Robert Jacob's Venturian is different from the others, as it is golden instead of bronze. * Animal Mecha: The Nightmare Villages have Mekas of Apes, Lions, Eagles, Bats, and Lobsters. * Arm Cannon: The Vepturian Exoskeletons have Stern Chasers for arms. * BFS: Robert's Battle Suit sports on of these. * Bottomless Magazines: Everyone that battles with a pistol follows this, unlike Venture itself. * Caped Mecha: Tyler's Mechanoid has a cloak. * Chest Blaster: Metal Man shoots can fire a laser out of his heart. * Chicken Walker: Caillou Rabski's homemade android has these. It doesn't go so well, to say the least. * Combining Mecha: There is a separating Mech/Tank/Drone the Vice President, Kaiser, and Soldier pilot. * Conspicuously Light Patch: Invoked; being 2-Dimensional is a sign that an object will be demolished or used, as 3-Dimensional scenery serves only as background. All only 2-Dimensional items are used. * Cyber Cyclops: The Void Drones. * Deflector Shields: A Stasis Field can be deployed on the Vepturian Exoskeletons. * Eye Beams: The Generals' Venturian Mechs have these. * Fem Bot: A MALE example with the Vepturian Androids. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: ** The illustration scene from Titanic is parodied in one episode; instead of it being a sexy woman nude, its Fan Dis Service Scrappy Do with a dick smoking weed (and no censorship, to boot!). ** An "Advertisement" sign is destroyed in Destruction Site. All that is left is "semen". ** Robert is rather unsettled to read a note by Duke saying "Pen is missing tip" in Future Mining. ** Terrence calls the Venture Disco "strip shop". We get no confirmation of whether they sell Apple Strips there or not. ** The MC twerk is seen in the background of one scene... and neither of the participants are clothed. ** In the Peruvian episode in VB Indiana Jones, a Russian smacks a banana between his legs. ** If you freeze the frame correctly, Tyler jumping next to Scottie with a pole looks like copulation. ** Only one can imagine why Cyan is so furious when using the bathroom in VB Pirates of the Caribbean... and then we see him holding some sticky toilet paper in one Black Pearl episode. ** Count Lionel and Swine the Pig get too close, and we see them in bed at one point. And no, it is '''not '''subtle; Lionel is naked, there is stacks of cash littered over the floor, and a camera on the bed. ** Upon capture by the Anarchists, Rob Ford finds himself whipped to the wall nude in a kinky way. ** Robert's mutton room. It even takes him to explain (and possibly lie) that he did not cut a bunch of people's man parts and tie them to the ceiling. Category:TV-14-LV Category:TV-14 Category:TV Shows Category:Venture Category:Morphers